


Chat Noir takes an L

by loserlol_gl0ck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir rejected, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, i have to pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserlol_gl0ck/pseuds/loserlol_gl0ck
Summary: Chat Noir, yet again, professes his love to ladybug.





	Chat Noir takes an L

Paris was usually beautiful during sunsets, but tonight it was absolutely phenomenal, and nothing could change that. Tonight was the night, yet again, that Cat Noir would profess his love to his lady- oh and he was sure she was gonna say yes!

Everything was perfect it seemed, Ladybug and Cat Noir sharing some privy information, and that's what convinced him. He was convinced that this superhero, who legitimately uses a yo-yo to defeat evil, is in love with him. 

"AHAHAH- No you wouldn't believe it! That guys face was just, like, smashed in! It was fucking gro-", Ladybug was interrupted by her partner taking her hand with the dopiest smile on his face. Seriously, is he high or some shit? He brings it to his chest, and covers her gloved hand with his claws. 

As Cat Noir draws in closer to his partner, she backs up, like ew, bro, personal space? 

He ended up staying where he was, and started his profession, "My lady, if you'd spare me, but just a minute of your time..."

Oh, yeah, she knew exactly what this was. This happened to be one of those moments, the ones where he believes she actually returns his feelings moments. How does someone so smart come across the outcome, that anytime she shares something personal in a way, that it means she returns his feelings? Dumbass. So, this time, being the bitch that she is, she's gonna set it straight.

1...

"I've loved you... I've loved you since the day that I met you!"

5...

"You have to believe me, I've never se-", this is right about around the time where she zones out. He's professed so many times, she could almost say it along with him, if he didn't end up finding something else to obsess over. Ugh. If it wasn't so sweet at times, she'd be disgusted. 20.

He seemed to be moving closer to her face, with every second she counted. 32. 

She wanted this minute to end. 36.

Cat Noir was going off about her lips, leaning closer, okay, "IT'S BEEN A MINUTE!"

Ladybug had her finger to the Cat's lips within that second, she honestly didn't know if it had been a minute, she panicked when he began to close his eyes and puckered up. His eyes widened, before he could say anything she stood up in her rushed state and proceeded to back up.

"It's time Cat noir...", Ladybug wouldn't meet his eyes.

Cat Noir was confused, but a split second of hope came along with that... Could she possibly return his feelings? This is an absolute miracle! He awaited eagerly for what she was about to say.

"I need to be honest with you and with my feelings," Ladybug continued to look down, her blush mistaken for something else by her hopeful partner.

Ladybug was admittedly flustered, but she had to be honest.

...

...

...

"Just take it already!" Ladybug muttered.

...

"I didn't catch that Lovebug?" Cat Noir thinking this was some quiet confession of her own, continued to be excited and hopeful. Lol, bitch you thought.

"Just take it you dumb cat." Ladybug met his hopeful gaze with her glaring one.

"What?"

"Bro, you know."

"..."

"Take the damn L already."

"Excuse me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have to pee. :-)  
> Have a good day. ♡ no homo tho  
> This was actually my first... fanfic? Is that what this is?? Well tell me what you think. I'm not a writer. Just high off my pee juice. 
> 
> Also sorry if I didn't channel their personalitys right. That's really the big thing for me, to be worried about that is.
> 
> BONUS:   
> As Cat Noir stared, dumbfounded, Ladybug backed away slowly, with THE coolest look on her face, and fell off the building.
> 
> She zipped away on her yo-yo before she the hit ground. END. BITCH.
> 
>  
> 
> bet u didn't expect any of that to happen. Jk u prolly did. #unoriginal :-)


End file.
